Reol
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = Rojiko (路地子) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = れをる |officialromajiname = reworu |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = |month = |&year = |ref = |status = Active |year = 2012-present |NNDuserpageID = 16253346 |mylistID1 = 32224898 |mylist1info = utattemita |mylistID2 = 35385156 |mylist2info = other works |mylistID3 = 35475690 |mylist3info = minor |nicommuID1 = co1536392 |nicommu1info = deleted |nicommuID2 = co1971241 |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = reolch |partner = kradness, Nanahira, nqrse, GigaP }} Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as she has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and her own channel on YouTube. |FH6gvjOS8eY}} Reol (れをる) is an who has a cute yet strong voice that is sometimes described as . She frequently autotunes her voice so that it fits electronic songs well, while it gives songs of other genres an interesting touch. She is also able to sing in a low voice, clearly seen on her covers of "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" and "Jitter Doll" . Her lower vocals seem to have somewhat of a nasal quality to them. Her first cover was "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" in June of 2012, which was remarkably popular, and has over 98K views. Her most popular work is "+♂" , which has over 1 million views as of September 2014. It was also a collaboration song with GigaP in which she wrote the lyrics. She uploaded her cover at the same time as GigaP uploaded the Kagamine Len version. They later collaborated on many songs, as not only songwriter and lyricist, but also as singer and mixer. She often collaborates with kradness as their voices compliment each other very well. Also, their relationship seems to be quite close as seen on their conversations on Twitter. She is also skilled at drawing, as she illustrated the PV for her cover of "Shinkai City Underground" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on July 24, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # KRAD VORTEX (Released on December 04, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on February 19, 2014) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # (Released on December 10, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.06.20) # "magician's operation" (2012.07.26) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" (2012.08.01) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2012.09.21) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.09.23) # "WAVE" (2012.09.29) # "lllToluthin Antennalll" (2012.10.12) # "Sayoko" (2012.11.11) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (Original) (2012.12.08) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep-Sea City Underground) (2013.01.24) # "Envy Catwalk" (2013.02.22) # "Sweet Devil" feat. Reol and kradness (hook vocals) (2013.03.24) # "Pink Stick Luv" (Original) (2013.04.19) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Reol and kradness (2013.05.10) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.05.24) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.21) # "cLick cRack" (Original) feat. Reol, Nanahira, kradness, 96Neko and Soraru (2013.07.21) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-Education) feat. Reol and kradness (2013.08.03) # "Palette ni wa Kimi ga Ippai" (2013.08.23) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.02) # "「Ib」-forever-" feat. Reol, Matsushita and Toriko (2013.09.23) # "8HIT" feat. Reol and Nanahira (2013.09.25) # "Jitter Doll" (2013.10.20) # "Okochama Sensou" (Original) feat. Reol and kradness (2013.11.29) # "Masked bitcH" -colate remix ver.- feat. Reol, nqrse, EVO+ (chorus), 96Neko (chorus), Kanseru (chorus), HanyCham★ (chorus), Shoose (chorus), (chorus) and (chorus) (2013.12.15) # "Isshinfuran" feat. Reol, ill.bell and nqrse (2013.12.22) # "FACE" (2014.01.16) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Reol and kradness (2014.02.01) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2014.02.09) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.21) # "DOGS" feat. Reol and 96Neko (2014.02.22) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Reol and nqrse (2014.03.09) # "+♂" (2014.03.20) # "Blessing" feat. Akatin, Underbar, Itou Kashitarou, Kakerine, Kyouichirou, Gero, that, Dasoku, Hyakka Ryouran, Mafumafu, Miume, Ririri and Reol (2014.04.17) # "Joshikousei Chainsaw Days" (2014.04.18) # "abnormalize (Psycho-Pass OP) -Band ver.- (2014.07.12) # "drop pop candy" (Original) feat. Reol and GigaP (2014.07.18) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Reol and Okiku (2014.08.29) # "Hibikase" (2014.09.23) # "Red Purge!!!" (2014.10.02) # "No title" (Original) (2014.10.13) # "POPEE the CLOWN" feat. Reol, GigaP, Okiku (2014.11.11) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.11.23) # "Connecting" feat. Halyosy, Rib, Soraru, Lon, KK, Reol, Shakemii,Otouto no Ane (2014.12.05) # "oni KYOKAN" feat. kradness and Reol (2014.12.10) # "Astronaut" (2015.02.23) # "Mousou Zei" feat. Reol and nqrse (2015.03.20) }} Songs on TmBox Songs on SoundCloud Discography |track1title = -Opening- |track1info = |track1lyricist = Reol |track1composer = GigaP |track1arranger = |track2title = Hibikaze |track2info = |track2lyricist = Reol |track2composer = GigaP |track2arranger = GigaP |track3title = Ooedo Ranvu |track3info = (Reol, nqrse) |track3lyricist = Reol, nqrse |track3composer = GigaP |track3arranger = GigaP |track4title = drop pop candy |track4info = (Reol, Giga) |track4lyricist = Reol |track4composer = GigaP |track4arranger = GigaP |track5title = -Interlude- |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = GigaP |track5arranger = |track6title = No title |track6info = |track6lyricist = Reol |track6composer = Reol |track6arranger = GigaP |track7title = Echo |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = GigaP |track7arranger = GigaP |track8title = -BWW SCREAM- |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = GigaP |track8arranger = |track9title = Asymmetry |track9info = |track9lyricist = L.Petty |track9composer = L.Petty |track9arranger = GigaP |track10title = Gigantic O.T.N |track10info = -Big Death Edition- |track10lyricist = Reol |track10composer = GigaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = -Ending- |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = GigaP |track11arranger = |albumArtist = }} Gallery |reol shinkai city underground.png|Reol as seen in her cover of "Shinkai City Underground" Illust. by herself |reol twitter.png|Reol's former Nico Nico Douga and Twitter avatar |Reol sweet devil.png|Reol as seen in her cover of "Sweet Devil" |Reol twitter avatar.png|Reol as seen on Twitter |ReolRealLife.png|Reol in real life as seen on Twitter |ReolBackground.PNG|Reol as seen in her Twitter background |40300987.png|Reol as seen in her cover of "Masked bitcH" |Isshinfuran Reol nqrse ill.bell 40425995.png|From left to right: ill.bell, nqrse and Reol as seen in their cover of "Isshinfuran" |Blessing.verB.1703764.png| Underbar, Gero, Dasoku, Miume, Reol, Ririri, Kakerine, Itou Kashitarou, Mafumafu, that, Hyakka Ryouran, Akatin and Kyouichirou in "Blessing" |Reol-luka drop-pop-candy.png|Reol (left) as seen in "drop pop candy" |connecting_20141205.png|Shakemii, Otouto no Ane, Rib, Halyosy, Reol, KK, Lon and Soraru as seen in "Connecting" |Reol tmbox.png|Reol as seen in her TmBox |Namahousou - Reol - 25 2 2015.png|Reol as seen in an }} Trivia * She uses a Shure BETA 58A microphone for lives, and a BETA 87A for recording and aside from that a IF:UA-55.Her Nico Nico Douga community info She also uses a Roland UA-55 audio interface, Cubase and FL Studio software, and an Audio Technica M-50 pair of headphones. * Her favorite food is beef while her favorite drink is the Green Tea Frappuccino at Starbucks.Reol's Nico Nico Pedia page * Her favorite character is Ai Haibara from Detective Conan. * Reol often calls GigaP "mama" in her , whenever fans ask about her relationship with him. External Links * Twitter * pixiv * TmBox * SoundCloud